Blood Lust
by Night wl
Summary: "We are only what we are because of our power. The raw anger that burns inside of us when just a glance is cast our way, and now... You have foolishly rid yourself of that power and our no longer capable of being here. Leave this place now and never return for you are worthless." She would not shed tears in this state... Only blood. Oneshot, enjoy.


Injured.

Her hand gently stroked the thick cuts on her face; they were still moist with blood yet hard from the forming scabs. There should have been pain but their wasn't just a dim awareness that there should be and it left her numb, knowing but not feeling.

Nothing.

That's what it felt like, nothing. The dim awareness was just something to make the inky blackness that her existence was worse, to tell her what was wrong with her tell her what she should feel but couldn't. If you didn't know you were hurt would you want it to stay that way? Probably go on unaware but it was better than knowing, knowing in the nothing. The nothing was blissful ignorance but the knowing was the cold reality the one that left that one word ringing in it all.

Banished.

Why would they want her? Maybe the fact that she was apart of their pack? A clan of some sorts... Family? No, they weren't family just partners working together because they needed to they didn't say they had to, didn't write either. Not even some sort of acknowledgement about or why they were a group it just was and now she was out of it. Because the inherited sense of sight they all had was gone, taken brutally away from her.

Regret.

She could have stopped it all, not when the rage took over no… That was impossible to stop, but she did let it happen she made herself do it. She was the one who walked up to the boy knowing he was weak and- She brought it upon herself caused the wild red burst of light to come to his rescue looked into her eyes so the rage took over and then- She stopped herself from recalling upon the memory and began to stumble through her blindness.

She had to move get away from were she was she begun to feel around her, hand hitting the hard bark of a birch before she took a step forward. A hiss escaped her when the skies tears hit her skin and the thunder it let out vibrated through her. Rain of course it would rain it was an omen of even more bad luck coming her way.

Her hand searched around her for the next trees bark so she could continue on under the leaves of the forest but all her hand came across was smooth bark and… Glass? Of course there was a house here. She would be in danger if someone was home but if there wasn't this would be a great deal of luck in her misery.

Her hand guided her ear close to the glass so she could listen only to discover that beyond it was silence. Maybe the rain was a sign of good fortune… Either way she began to feel along the wall of the doorknob and when she found it cleanly ripped the door off its hinges and cast it aside.

Using her hands as a guide she discovered that the slight growl she would make bounced off the walls telling her in a way much like a bat when she was about to crash into an object. Using this new unknown sense and touch she found the rungs of a ladder and climbed them slowly to Notch knows were. Judging by the long climb she figured it was a lookout tower of sorts and was proved correct when her fingers felt the strong material of a trapdoor above her head.

Slowly climbing she huddled off to the side and began to sulk about the previous two days events. Her mind began to retrace the memories she had locked away until now, even ones further then the two days slowly weaving them together until she could get a semi-clear image.

In her mind the picture was still perfect of the dark village, its lights all out leaving the small rivers for crops to be reflecting the moonlight to be the only light source. Other things shone too like fallen blades and broken glass panes but not as much as the water she remembered thinking of it as a terrifying place, as if time had frozen in this village the world holding its breath like something terrible was going to happen.

The battle was long over the bones left behind clean of all flesh and buried under a thick layer of dust that seemed to coat the entire village, the place was empty and she knew it but still she lingered in its silence. She took a deep breath when a cough pierced through the air; her whole body had tensed as she turned beginning to look at each house when another sounded. Her feet had begun dragging her toward a house with so much dirt and grime on it she might have thought it was abandoned long before the battle.

Every few steps another cough would sound and when she finally reached the door it was a full out fit of hacking. Quietly she took slow steps forward into the houses darkness its only light was coming from a room deep within and it made the shadows large on the web covered ceiling. A silverfish scuttled past her foot and was about to disappear into the chimneys stone but she brought her foot forward and crushed it. Others didn't appear so it must have been alone and suddenly she felt terrible for killing it as she lifted her clawed foot to examine the light catching silver scales and silvery blue blood that rested there, the tail was somehow intact and occasionally twitched but she ended that also when she cleaned her foot off on the rug.

She continued her walk toward the only lit room and peeked around the doorframe, this appeared to be the only room in use. Her nose twitched at the strong smell of healing herbs as she stepped inside. It must have been a small clinic at some point with its own chimney and endless shelves covered in healing herbs but it was empty of any life though there were three beds with clean white cloths still made as if waiting for the patients who would never come.

Slowly she inspected the shelves of herbs and powerful sage books her finger slowly tracing over the bumps in the binding were the letters made titles. Remedies throughout the ages one read and when she pulled her finger away she discovered it was covered in dust, even the sanitary environment was still coated with dust. Another cough filled the room and hear head whipped back to search for any occupants but it was completely empty- Ah… There he was.

Slowly she stepped forward until her knees touched the middle beds edge, huddled in all the white cloths was a young boy no older than seventeen he was extremely small but even then she could tell he couldn't be younger than fourteen. He was so pale he easily blended in with the blankets color, so skinny that he hardly left a bump were the blanket rose up from the bed to cover him.

She couldn't help but stare suddenly feeling pity for the strange creature her hand reached next to her so she could lean against the wall but when she did one of the potions hit the ground with a loud shatter glass spraying everywhere. Her eyes darted quickly to the boy only to discover his eyes were still closed, her brow furrowed.

"Hey." Nothing. "HEY!" Nothing. Calling upon her memories she was able to imitate the battle cry the elders of her clan used, it was a high-pitched scream that would instill fear in anything and loud enough to leave the potions rattling in their places some falling to make even more clatter but still he did not wake. It hit her like a ton of bricks, deaf. He couldn't hear her at all because he was deaf.

She dropped to her knees suddenly feeling pity hit her in great floods and quickly pushed the silver hair he had out of his face. Her hand touched his skin and she quickly withdrew her hand for his skin was like touching a sheet of ice yet she could feel the warmth of his blood beneath it. Slowly she began to push his hair away from his face feeling bad that beads of sweat ran along his forehead and she realized the pity she felt kept growing.

Her hand paused mid-way of moving the last strand when the pity was leaving her heart feeling hollow. How strange it was to feel pity, she had only felt it in small amounts when she watched the light leave her enemies eyes. Their eyes caused the rage that made her kill them yet they were also what calmed her down when she watched the color fade from them. How strange to feel it like this…

"What are you doing?" Her head had turned to stare at the girl standing in the doorway one with a bright red mane of hair that reached her thighs and a sword clutched-

NO!

Her hand smacked into the wood fence next to her splintering it useless its many sticks falling the long drop as she panted heavily, no she must not recall upon the memory.

"Cal!" Her head snapped toward the trapdoor that just opened to her side. "Cal I'm bleeding-" Suddenly the voice paused to let out a loud shriek and in that second she had pinned the figure into the corner of fencing. Her nose twitched and suddenly the coppery smell invaded her senses a grin forming upon her face.

What was this emotion? Her tongue brushed upon the large fangs in her mouth in excitement and her mind became even darker in color if that was even possible. The claws upon her hands flexed and begin clicking away at the fences wood in anxiety, the dark purple, almost black, hair running along her spine stood and a animalistic growl escaped her.

Suddenly her hands grabbed fistfuls of long silken hair, which made her determine the minecrafter was female along with its shrill voice, and yanked hard. The enemy fell near the trapdoor and by the sounds it tried to escape but her efforts were futile because soon enough clawed hands grabbed hair again and picked her up.

The enemy, which she decided to name Doll, made a strange gurgle now that she was hanging by her hair and quickly a clawed hand held her chin then another her shoulder keeping the two close so her neck wouldn't snap. Her claws sank into Doll's shoulder ripping the cheap shirt and quickly cutting through skin and muscle the screams the girl let out could compete with those of a ghast as soon her hand was wrist deep into her shoulder her claws beginning to wiggle their way out of her shoulder from the other side.

Blood suddenly began to cover the hand holding Doll's chin so slowly the endermen began to creep a thumb up toward the girl's lips feeling that the blood was coming from her mouth.

"Let go of me you _monster_." In her mind another image flashed through of a redheaded girl holding a sword above her head the word searing through her heart. Her grip on Doll tightened and the human girl made a slight whimper of pain.

"My _name _is Ink you pathetic _mortal_." With a flick of her wrist the girl was sent flying and by the drag of her scream Ink could tell that she was thrown over the fence and had fallen to her death. She froze when she thought upon what she called herself, Ink. It wasn't her name, but what was her name? The ability of producing the right sounds of her previous language did not work and all that came out was Ink. But Ink…

"_What are you…? You look like ink… Can I call you that?" His hand reached out and stroked the thick bloody cuts covering her eyes. "Oh no… I think you may be bli-" _NO! Her mind screamed at the memory of the pale boy after she had fallen and she forced it out of her mind.

She jumped down from the fence after Doll and landed next to the girl. The air was thick with the smell of blood and her senses were going haywire as she listened to her surroundings. But suddenly she couldn't take it anymore as her hand plunged into the girl's chest pulling out the lifeless organ. Greedily she bit into it blood splattering across her face as she ripped the organ to shreds between her teeth.

Her mind had gone hazy and her thoughts were no longer black but a blazing red as she licked away the stickiness from her lips.

"Liz are you okay- Dear Notch!" Suddenly she pounced upon another body and her hand dove into this ones chest his screams shrill and terrible in the cold night. Her hand wrapped around his heart tightly and it beat erratically against her hand like a caged bird hitting its wings against her hand to escape. Suddenly her head sank low and she bit into the organ ripping a large chunk out before dropping it to the ground. A loud cackle escaped her throat as she felt the scars along her eyes.

"You fool!" Her voice dripped blood and she couldn't stop the laughter at the new found glee. "You stupid Red!" She thought the name suited the girl who did this what with that mane. "You blinded me and now-" Her nose twitched, her ears perked at the sound of a bat cry, and her claws longed to be sunk into something. "You awoke the rest of my senses now! Now you will face my-!" She paused and dug her bare fists into the bodies of the dead siblings and quickly brought them to the wall. Dragging it across the clean surface to form words her cackle filling the night.

* * *

Later that night a young girl walked through the dense forest searching for the herbs her brother needed. She pushed long red bangs out of her face before fixing the strap that held her sword; it was still bloody from her encounter with the _monster_.

She smiled at a small house seeing as it looked very cozy and was hoping the owners would let her stay a night, it was a long travel and she needed rest but she gasped at a trail of blood leading to the back.

She followed it slowly and screamed at the two corpses lying on the ground then even louder when her eyes followed the trail to the wall. On it in big bold letters was the words: **_Now you will face.._****. **The message trailed off as if left unfinished when suddenly in mere seconds the redhead fell blood pooling thickly at her back, there clawed into her skin the message finished. **_Blood lust. _**


End file.
